


Portrait de famille

by malurette



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, One Shot, Photographs, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quelques photos, la preuve d'un bonheur passé.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 3





	Portrait de famille

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Portrait de famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Captain Marvel (movie)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Monica  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «slice of life» pour (tranche de vie)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Vers est perdue et tente de trouver un sens aux bouts de sa vie qui ne tiennent plus ensemble. Cette femme, Maria Rambeau, a dit qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Lui a fait un tas de compliments dans lesquels elle ne se reconnaît pas, et en même temps elle lit dans ses yeux des reproches... pourquoi a-t-elle changé, pourquoi n'est-elle plus elle, une ombre, un reflet de ce qu'elle était alors? Ça lui fait mal et elle le voit, elle le comprend. Cette douleur, c'est même la seule chose qu'elle comprenne encore dans ce fatras qu'est sa vie. 

La maison lui semble familière et cette petite Monica, au contraire de sa mère, est heureuse, uniquement heureuse, d'une joie sans mélange, de la voir. Elle court en tous sens et en un clin d'&eoligil lui rapporte une pile d'albums photo et lui étale sous les yeux plus de preuves en images qu'elle ne pourrait souhaiter sur sa vie passée. Sur qui elle a dû être avant.   
Sur le papier brillant s'étalent des instantanés d'une vie heureuse, une enfant et sa mère et sa quasi-tante, des moments assez important pour qu'on les fixe pour l'éternité et qu'on les ressorte à loisir. Les voir entraîne des flashes d'autres images : de vrais souvenirs, ou son imagination ? Cette vie de famille, ce bonheur sans mélange, c'est ce que la plupart des humaines désirent le plus, alors ça éveille des échos en elle...   
Voilà des anniversaires et des veilles de Noël puis leur lendemains et des barbecues dans le jardin et elle ressent toute la joie de ces fêtes, l'intimité derrière. Des événements plus solennels ajoutent à cette impression de, nous sommes ici ensemble parce que nous l'avons choisi, parce que nous prenons soin l'une de l'autre ; les moments sont sérieux mais notre complémentarité est parfaite. Rien ne semble forcé.

N'est-ce pas curieux, quelque part, que Maria ait sa plaque d'identité, la moitié restante, Carol Dan/, au lieu de son père ? Un père avec qui elle a coupé les ponts, une relation brisée, d'après Maria. Quand un soldat meurt, sa plaque revient à sa famille, et à en croire ces photos, leur vie ensemble, toutes les trois si heureuses, he bien oui, c'est bien les Rambeau la vraie famille de Carol. C'était, en tout cas.   
De ce qui semble lui revenir, les anniversaires étaient célébrés entre amis, avec de délicieux gâteaux, des rires, des cadeaux, mais Thanksgiving et Noël se faisaient en famille. Sur les photos s'étalent un dîner intime avec des bougies de fête sur la table, et des cadeaux à ouvrir au petit matin, et elle joint les deux événements jumeaux. Ça doit être un véritable souvenir dans ce cas, pas juste son propre désir : elle sait qu'elle a passé la nuit sur place, ce Noël là. Qu'elle a ses propres pyjamas dans un placard de cette maison, qu'elle vivait là. Elle entend le rire ravi de Monica, elle voit le sourire heureux de Maria, elle goûte les douceurs qu'elles ont partagées. Peut-être, peut-être pas qu'elles ont bu plus que de raisonnable, les adultes, une fois la fillette couchée. Elle se souvient, oh, d'autres fêtes bien plus folles dans un bar, elle et Maria et quelques amis, pas d'enfant en vue ; chanter, danser, des bouts de souvenir, des images, des sensations. Un autre type de joie. Important, aussi. 

Et maintenant, de son point de vue extérieur, étrangement détaché, elle préfère cette vie de famille calme aux fêtes plus vivantes, plus bruyantes. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi exactement. Un meilleur équilibre, peut-être, entre les lumières et les couleurs, entre l'excitation et la satisfaction, entre la joie et la sérénité, la définition parfaite du bonheur... tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas en tant que soldat dans l'armée Kree ? et que quelqu'un d'autre, avant, alors, avait...


End file.
